Firestar and Sandstorm: The second litter
by Sagefoot
Summary: What if Firestar and Sandstorm had a second litter? In this fanfic, I portray what I think it would be like. I do not own warriors or any cats except the kits. If you want me to continue, leave a review
1. Chapter One: The Kits are coming

Firestar went to get some breakfast. He grabbed a thrush for him and Sandstorm to share. He went back to her and said, " I brought us some food. You should eat."

"Ok," Sandstorm replied as she curled up next to Firestar.

Later on, Firestar went out of camp. "I'm heading out of camp for a bit," he said to BrambleFur. He replied to Firestar with a nod.

Once Firestar was out of camp, he decided to hunt. All of the sudden, a small rustle could be heard. It was too big to be a mouse, and too small to be bigger than a cat. BAM! Sandstorm jumped out. "Hi firestar!" She said cheerily. "Hey Sandstorm!" He said, admiring her. "Wanna hunt with me," Firestar asked. "Wait, before we do, I need to tell you something. I'm expecting! Squirrel flight and leaf pool will have siblings!" Firestar'a jaw dropped, "This is great! You need to take it easy though," he said, "How far along are you?" "About two moons!!"

6 moons later

All of the sudden Sandstorm started convulsing. "THE KITS ARE COMING!!!" She yelled. Jayfeather quickly ran over, "Squirrelflight get a stick! LeafPool get some poppy seeds! These kits are early," Jayfeather said. He gently pressed on Sandstorms stomach as she pushed for the first kit. A small grey and white tom came out. Then, a small orange she cat. A bright bundle of gold came out, a tom. And last but not least, a gold she cat with white paws. "Congrats!!" Everyone said. Once firestar came in, they started naming. A maple leaf landed on the small orange she cat. "How about Maplekit?" Firestar and Sandstorm said. Then, the gold she cat, with white paws, ate a poopy seed. "How about Poppykit?" Sandstorm suggested. Then, they named the small grey and white tom Lightkit and the bright gold tom was named Brightkit.

Two moons later

"Brightkit!! That's not fair!!" Poppykit huffed. "It was my turn to catch a leaf!"

"Now now," Sandstorm said,"There is enough leaves for everycat."

Lightkit and maplekit were busy chasing a butterfly. Firestar had gone out hunting. When he came back he brought a vole and a mouse. He gave the vole to Sandstorm.

By nightfall, they had gone to sleep. Firestar curled around his mate and his kits thinking, what a great family, with Sandstorm, MapleKit, Lightkit, Poppykit, and Brightkit. As well as LeafPool and SquirrelFlight.


	2. Chapter Two: The ceremony

**Sorry this chapter is short!!**

 **Any questions in the review section will be answered :P**

 **Only my second chapter ever btw**

Maplekits pov

By dawn, almost everycat was awake. "Lightkit!" Maplekit purred as she jumped on him. Even though he was tiny, he was able to throw her off. "Gotcha!!" He purred, puffing out his chest. Then, Poppykit jumped on him, surprising him. "YEEP!! You scared the stars out of me!" He half yelled half screamed.

-Poppykit's pov-

I got off of Lightkit as Firestar brought us some fresh kill. It was our first time trying it. I mean we are four moons old, so Firestar wanted us to try it. He pawed a thrush over to us. " Here you go. Eat up!" He said excitedly while Sandstorm purred with amusement. Sandstorm got up and watched me take me first bite. "It's delicious!!" I said purring," I love it."

2 moons later

"Today's our apprentice ceremony!" Brightkit spillled with excitement. "I can't wait to be Brightpaw!"

"I can't wait to be Maplepaw!"

"I can't wait to be Lightpaw"

"ANNNDDDD IIIIIIIII can't wait to be DUN DUM DUN DUNNNN! Poppypaw! Goes well together."

They all pranced around.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather around the high rock for a calm meeting! We have four ceremonies!" All the kits gathered round. Lightkit had wanted to pursue the medicine route. So he told Firestar. He asked Willowfoot and she was okay with it. Plus he already knew every herb and where to find it. Firestar and Willowfoot were the only ones who knew.

"Lightkit you will know be known as lightpaw. Your mentor will be Willowfoot, as you have decided to pursue the medicine life." Lightfoot touched noses with Willowfoot.


	3. Chapter Three: The First Day

Lightpaw felt pride as everyone shouted their names.

"LIGHTPAW, MAPLEPAW, POPPYPAW, BRIGHTPAW!" The clan yelled their names, Firestar and Sandstorm the loudest.

Lightpaw sat next to his mentor, Willowfoot. "I'm proud of you! I'm so excited to have you as an apprentice," Willowfoot said, pride gleaming on her bright green eyes.

"I'm excited to have you as a mentor," Lightpaw said. He really was, but he wasn't sure if he was going to be good at it.

Maplepaw's Pov

I sat down next to my mentor as our names were called. I was so surprised I made it. _Six moons old,_ I thought, _Hailpaw is pretty cute and he is sweet._ "Maplepaw, we start training tomorrow, go rest up," MistyShade, the black she cat said. I got up and headed towards the apprentice den. My first night. I chose a nest towards the entrance, as it was comfortable and had no scent. My sister, Poppypaw,

Took the nest to my right.

Poppypaw's pov

I prodded my sister, Maplepaw awake. "Today's our first day of training," I squealed and she grumbled. She was tired and wouldn't get up. So I pounced on her.

Sun high

I just learned my way around camp, well at least sorta. "Do you smell that?" I asked Hailpaw.

"Yeah it's really gross," Hailpaw said. Hailpaw was apprenticed the same day as us, so he was new too.

"It's just the Riverclan cats," MistyShade and FernFlower, Hailpaw's mentor, said.

As we headed aback to camp, I caught a plump vole! And it was my first catch! I brought it to the queens and they praised me. I settled down for a squirrel as Hailpaw asked to share with me. Of course I couldn't say no. We shared and he kinda flirted. Maplepaw shot us a dirty look. Hailpaw asked, "What was all that about?"

"Honestly I have no idea," I said sighing.

After that, I went to my nest and tumbled into sleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Out and about

-Maplepaw's POV-

I woke up to my sister, Poppypaw, prodding me in the side. "What?" I said grumpily, turning over on my other side. "It's time to train," she said, "What was that look for anyway?" She asked. I stood up and stretched. "Well," She turned her head to the side," I like Hailpaw," I whispered faintly. "And you two were flirting."

Poppypaw Point of View

"Oh," I meowed softly, "Come on we have to go train," I said, quickly changing the subject.

I ran over to my mentor, Mapleshade. "What are we doing today?" I asked.

Maplehsade laughed, "Well, today we are trading with the other apprentices and their mentors."

"Oh," I meowed. I felt guilty for flirting with Hailpaw when my sister liked him. But so do I, I thought, and he was flirting with me. Hailpaw slid up beside me, his soft pelt touching mine. We trailed behind our mentors, nobody uttering a single word. Once we were there, we were taught a battle move that we had to practice on the other apprentices.

I, of course, was paired up with Hailpaw. I replayed the instructions in my head as I did it. Pretend to jump above, slide under, swipe belly. Then, you spin around once out from under them and leap on their back, clawing. Of course we did it with sheathed claws.

"Nice job," Hailpaw purred.

"Thanks," I said, out of breath.

When we were done, my mentor and Hailpwas, along with Hailpaw and I, headed back to camp. We caught prey on the way, and I deposited it into the fresh kill pile once we were there. As soon as I brought prey to the elders, as well as Firestar and Sandstorm, I ate. Then, I immediately went to the apprentice den, falling asleep almost immediately, my tail over my nose.


End file.
